Liberty's Kids: Immigration
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Inspired by the James and the gang, introducing Liberty's Kids: Immigration. Get ready for an adventure with the Liberty's kids as they solve the mysteries of immigration. Join Liberty and her friends as they as they history that's been forgotten over time, world mystery, or crimes with evidence that will change the entire story.
1. She was The Only One Heard

Naomi: Vote for Donald Trumpin as president, the future of America depends on him.

(At Liberty's Kids: Print Shop)

Laura Wilkerson (on TV): My name is Laura Wilkerson,My husband George and I live just outside Houston, Texas. We've been married 25 years and we've raised three children. Our youngest son, Joshua, was brutally murdered on Nov. 16, 2010, by a kid who was a classmate of him. We found out later he was from Belize, brought here illegally by his parents when he was about 10 years old. I'm just going to tell you the story. It's sad story. If I cry, don't let it bug you. It's part of my daily routine at this point. I hope that it makes you mad, because I think Josh deserved to live if only because he was an American citizen.

Patrick: What a crumby way to be arrested for life, or a possible death penalty.

Aztec: She knows there is no way a "kick" could crack his spine wouldn't have cracked if was something hard like another car, but still, she believe them.

Maya: And with all the articles telling something, it doesn't make sense.

Aztec: It does makes sense pequeña hermana, if you're trying to hiding which event took place and in the which order of those events.

Alvin: Not to mention the 13 ropes. The torture you hear something like was my authorities, the Nazi, to the Jewish in World War 2, but with just with one rope. This Hermilo is Spanish, it makes no sense, and this.

(showing a video on his phone)

Laura Wilkerson: The policeman said he looked like a doll. He didn't even look real. He looked so tiny. Then after that in the trial the next picture was of his face after they removed his shirt. It was horribly disfigured by the closet rod.

Alvin: Anyone think it was a fake?

Others: (Agreeing)

Laura Wilkerson: He got up there and said he was trained to kill and that Josh had kicked his dog and that his killing skills took over," she said. From the stand, his said his culture was very different than ours. And he really was excited about what he had done. He never once showed any amount of remorse or sorrow for what he did to Josh.

Miwa: Is that too.

Aztec: Not on humans, just hunting the endangered Mexican wolf, and only to protect our livestock and dogs, that must have someone else.

Liberty: That wouldn't have been a problem if America didn't send them there in the first place, luckily they out just in time that their the ones that keep the caribou and deer population in check, and now Mexico is now suffering from what we thought was to happen, eating livestock and pets.

Maya: Well, there is no caribou and deer in Mexico, what's a caribou?

Patrick: And another Oswald, once again being blame for a crime you didn't commit. Even this, look...

(turn a recording) I recorded it last night.

Newrseporter: It's still unclear why the police didn't ask for Hermilo's parents for his status.

Laura Wilkerson: I just don't get it

Maya: And I don't get people like you!

Patrick: Anyone who didn't see that, are still going to believe in the police.

Flora: That would explain why they haven't let any of his saying in the case go public.

Savannah: Looks like the police are at it again, lying. Keeping America under their empire's control, the Government.

Alaska: So, what about the burning?

Moose: They wouldn't have found the body, it would have been burnt to ashes; but they would have smoke. Not to mention the fire department would have been alerted since the surrounding area being up in flame due to dry grass and high winds, look...

(searches on his phone)

October 28, 2010

(reading the article) FORT BEND COUNTY, Texas High winds and dry conditions helped fuel a grass fire Thursday morning in Fort Bend County.

Fire crews were on the scene battling the blaze in a field near the intersection of Grand Parkway and Westpark Tollway around 11:15 a.m.

Officials said the fire cut across Grand Parkway, forcing authorities to divert traffic for about 3 hours.

The weather conditions being extremely dry, windy, the fuel load we had as you can see, we had heavy fuel load and it was hard with the wind, said Capt. Derek Brown of the Richmond Fire Department. It was burning fast and hot and it was hard to keep up with.

Authorities said more than 100 firefighters from 12 different departments assisted in putting out the blaze, which burned more than 228 acres worth of land.

Miwa: Or this...

(searching on her computer)

Fort Bend Country is right next to the Brazos River, the tires would been covered in mud too, they said he took the 2 dollars, not the car keys. The nearest gas stations have anavergae of $2.25 per gallon.

Savannah: PLus the security cameras of the gas station would caught the whole thing, or the customers and workers would have suspicions and call 9-1-1.

Liberty: And Hermilo is an **illegal** immigrant.

Flora: Making ten times worse?

Liberty: Making it ten times less for him to do it, since he would be suffering from just money to pay his family, and if his classmate, it's going even more slim.

Charles: If was trying beat up anyone with a stick, it would either the "dog" or that Terrible Trump. And speaking off beating someone with a stick, the people who you see beaten anything wooden that looked remotely rod-like are the police, which can serious injuries.

Aztec: Like I said impossible for someone to crack a spine with a kick and the only wooden rod in are curtains rods that cost up $25.00, so it's clearly something wrong. Mainly you need two or three people to carry a large wooden rod, it a tree without branches and bark for Pete's sake.

Patrick: As for the car, it was at the a shopping center. It wouldn't have been there unless Josh is doing something he shouldn't.

Maya: Gang related?

Liberty: You bet. Unless it was a the school, then the killer must use his car for less suspicion, but that would've found fingerprints or DNA. Which neither the police or have checked for some reason.

Miwa: Not just that look how far Brazoria County is from Pearland. Which is by the way known for wet-lands and marshes.

Alvin: 40 miles, and Hermilo has no car, why would be lingering near Josh's car if he doesn't know how to drive?

Maya: Or he wasn't there at the attack, it's a field. He must have been attacked by dog, a mad dog probably have chase him to his house, since he was on foot.

Liberty: So, the real killer...

Aztec: Must have to own that mad dog,

Alvin: So they wouldn't have anyone around at the precise time of the attack, and then Hermilo's scar.

Flora: Could have been ran into a bush, a thorn bush...

Moose: Or the claws of the dog.

Victoria: The owner must live near the fields, and go to the school.

Liberty: And speaking of the shopping center, what was he buying, probably the gum that was found. Miwa to find anyone in the county with a car and dog.

Miwa: 140 car dealers, Texas is one of the most common states for dog attacks.

Maya: And besides it's Texas, the place is full wolves and coyotes.

Aztec: That won't explained the " **Melting** " tough.

Moose: Like I said, the body would have been in ashes,

(Looking on his phone)

Fort Bend County field is filled with dry grass, from fields to "grass farms", the Brazoria County on the other is known for farming vegetables like beans and pumpkins. and has anyone realized that Hermilo was at his friend's place while Josh was missing, not to mention he said Josh ride him home before, not that night.

Victoria: So not by the fields, but on a grass farm, probably the owner of the same one the body was found.

Alvin: Unless it's owner put him in the hood their after running over him, or due to the element.

Aztec: Besides the only thing that make skin even close to melting are metalliods.

Alvin: Anyone else suggested the use of some sort of acid was involved say I.

All others: I

Alvin: all opposed.

others (silence)

Alvin: Hydrofluoric acid, Moose is there anywhere in Texas that you can find it.

Moose: Baylor University, University of North Texas, Hydrofluoric acid, known for its ability to race long distances in a cloud, is extremely toxic. It causes lung congestion, inflammation and severe burns of the skin and digestive tract. It attacks the eyes and bones. Swallowing only a small amount of highly concentrated hydrogen fluoride will affect major internal organs and may be fatal. It can irritate the eyes, nose, and respiratory tract. Breathing in hydrogen fluoride at high levels or in combination with skin contact can cause death from an irregular heartbeat or from fluid buildup in the lungs. Skin contact with hydrogen fluoride may not cause immediate pain or visible skin damage. Depending on the concentration of the chemical and the length of time of exposure, skin contact with hydrogen fluoride may cause severe pain at the point of contact; a rash; and deep, slow-healing burns. Severe pain can occur even if no burns can be seen. Symptoms are: Skin blisters, Skin irritation, Skin burns, Eye irritation, Eye burns, Eye pain, Eye redness, Permanent vision impairment, Nausea, Vomiting, Diarrhea, Fluid in the lungs, Bone pain, Burning sensation, Headache, Dizziness, Labored breathing, Sore throat, Abdominal pain, Weakness, and Collapse

Patrick: That's means it a car, or a s stick. It wasn't even a Hermilo's back porch if fact about the car was at the school near dumpster with his backpack and shoes were.

Alvin: Don't get your hopes up yet.

(reads an article of his phone)

production of fertilizers, e.g., superphosphate of lime and ammonium sulfate. It is widely used in the manufacture of chemicals, e.g., in making hydrochloric acid, nitric acid, sulfate salts, synthetic detergents, dyes and pigments, explosives, and drugs. It is used in petroleum refining to wash impurities out of gasoline and other refinery products. Sulfuric acid is used in processing metals, e.g., in pickling (cleaning) iron and steel before plating them with tin or zinc. Rayon is made with sulfuric acid. It serves as the electrolyte in the lead-acid storage battery commonly used in motor vehicles (acid for this use, containing about 33% H2SO4 and with specific gravity about 1.25, is often called battery acid

Moose: It get's worse, infact,

(reads)

On July 19, 2009, an explosion rocked an oil refinery in Corpus Christi, Texas, critically injuring a worker and spawning a fire that burned for more than two days. The blast at the Citgo East refinery unleashed a chemical unknown to many Americans, though it is capable of sweeping into dozens of communities, sickening or even killing as it moves.

Alvin: That's why the most causes of death in Fort Bend , Huston, and Mexico are like heart diseases, cancer, strokes, and kidney diseases.

Moose:

(still reading)

Despite decades-old warnings that the compound, commonly called HF, could cause mass casualties — and despite the availability of a safer alternative — 50 of the nation's 148 refineries continue to rely on it.

At least 16 million Americans, many of them unaware of the threat, live in the potential path of HF if it were to be released in an accident or a terrorist attack, a joint investigation by the Center for Public Integrity and ABC News has found. The government maintains closely controlled reports outlining worst-case scenarios involving highly hazardous chemicals. The Center reviewed reports for the 50 refineries that use HF. The reports describe the most extreme accidents anticipated by the plants' owners. The information is not published and is not easily accessible by the public.

Alvin: "Not easily accessible by the public"?

Patrick: You think?

Moose: They let the acid out on purpose?!

Laura Wilkerson: So one of the last pictures I saw of Josh was one where his face is just one of his eyebrows is here, and the other is very low. It's something you don't want to be reminded of.

(Showing the picture of John)

Patrick: Whoa! What happened to him?!

Maya: Since when can blood and skin boil and melt like that?

Aztec: Don't be silly, infact, the murder crime was just diversion.

Liberty: So, it was them.

Savannah: Our government.

Lt. Onesimo Lopez, a Pearland Police Department spokesman: From interviewing the family and talking to other people, they figured out there's a pretty good chance that he didn't have a jacket and did not have any shoes on.

Flora: All the our evidence points to the incident, and the fact they already knew we wasn't wearing before they found the body.

Miwa: Unless they put the shoes and the backpack in the dumpster, which is why the tires were wet.

Alvin: But is that's the case...

(changes to the channel 5 where they are reporting about people being killed by"illegal aliens")

Who are they?

Victoria: Nothing more than Hydrofluoric Acid Victims in form of gas or rain, ans since there were no fingerprints or DNA search, those crimes were false.

Maya: I don't get, this is crazy.

Aztec: (noticing Josh's eyebrows were sliding off) I know the chemical reaction, it's hydrofluoric Acid on plastic, that's means the body was an actual doll the whole entire time, mostly a Barbie doll or another product created by Mattel, or another multinational toy manufacturing company.

Patrick: Apparently what the public was told was just a diversion, but we had finally unmasked the truth.

Aztec: Not only did the government made up the crime, but the police took in to them as well.

Moose: I think I know why, before joining United States, Texas was responsible for more than a third of Mexico's steel production and the first wine produced on the American continent was made in Parras, Coahuila.

Miwa: So that's it, they knew Texas wasn't entirely part of the Louisiana Purchase and the Mexican Revolution ban slavery, they want the wine, steel, and all if Mexico's value and crop cheap, so that's why the North American Free Trade.

Liberty: Still, She was the only one heard, **ONLY ONE**.,

Laura Wilkerson: Whether you love him or you don't, I felt heard

(The next day after write the news.)

Uncle Sam: (reading) She Was The Only One Heard. There one thing I would like to add, It because there illegal or is it not, people should be heard not to just find more about them, but find the truth if he or she is guilty or blame for crime they forced but that's the choice of weather who they true are or what we think because what we know.


	2. Legal or Not

Liberty: (Printing)

Aztec: Hey Liberty, look. Mrs. Wilkerson is calling us crazy. She still Hermilo is a criminal.

Liberty: That's no the only thing she caused. And i'm afraid Mexico won't survive because of it.

Aztec: Yeah.

Liberty: If she know what was cause of her blunder, now Texas is putting more restrictions, without reason but keep simple because no money, no education, can't speak English. Don't these people know that we are illegal immigrants, thanks to that man.

Aztec: Christopher Columbus.

Liberty:Now the **True** American barely hold 2% of this country, now it contaminated with Europeans who only claim to be born-American.

Aztec: When you think of what Mrs. Wilkerson saying and that tardy slip her son has, you think he be part of anti-immigration group.

Liberty: It wasn't always like that, before, immigrants had three classes: First or High class, they were rich and highly educated. The Medium Wage were skilled, had a decent amount of money, good education. Then there the low class, which have to go through test on Elise Island or Angel, both were nightmares to immigrants, they searched you whole body without privacy, mark you like animals, you had prove yourself worthy of being American, but still you're only allowed to tenements.

Patrick: Hey guys, come quick.

(One the streets of Liberty's kids' town)

Crowd: (looking at a picture of a ape-like human wearing Irish clothes.

Man#1: What is that monster.

Woman#1: I don't want to live with that creature.

Naomi: Good, because Donald Trumpin, he going to purge America of these...

Liberty: Purge of What- ?! Naomi stop this, that's not a creature, that's just an Irish man with a bushy beard, It's traditional for Irish men to have beards, it indicates that they're marry.

Naomi: Or really, little sister, you haven't been in the Irish country.

Liberty: It's called Ireland, where my friend Patrick here came from.

Patrick: It's true, you shouldn't seen my grandpa's, it's so long that he sometimes trips on it.

Crowd: (Leaving and claiming Patrick is weird)

Liberty: See, this the thing I have being talking about, the that's made people today suffer: Fear. Xenophobia, as the fear of immigrants spread the government began restrict the immigrants, then others countries came over-populated, some over-crowd with poor with the rich moving here, others see the opportunity groups see the opportunity to take over other groups, leaving towns attacked: All because the lack education and money. I fear that soon Trump the Terrible will America leave other countries to be nothing but the poor to fend for themselves.

Maya: Big Brother, help me!

Aztec: What's wrong Maya?

Patrick: Who is that going completely batty behind her?

Laura Wilkerson: Get back here, I'm not done with you and your friends. Which one of you is responsible for this trash talk.

Liberty: (Step forward) My name is Liberty America.

Laura Wilkerson: You got some explaining to do, I'm the only heard, calling me an illegal immigrant, you kids got some nerve.

Liberty: But it was your and mines ancestor who took the land from Native Americans.

Laura: Quick changing the subject, split it.

Liberty: It would be nice and more understanding if we showed.

(A tenement area)

Laura: What's the big idea showing me, fifthly place.

Liberty: This "fifthly place" is the place where immigrant can live in America legally.

Dr. Elise Medicine: Which is big of a problem as coming illegal, I'm Dr. Medicine, Liberty was going to write her article to people what it's like be an legal immigrant and see if those "criminals" came illegally.

(Dr. Medicine's Hospital)

(Everywhere there were sick and ill people)

Laura: Oh my goodness, what they done to these Americans, told you this was going happen, there bring diseases and...

Dr. Medicine: Bringing it? Or getting it, the Tenement were so tight, that was only one bathroom per floor, and the lack of sanitation. You put them together, the more chances of infections, which have go more faster.

Aztec: Haven't you ever thought there is reason why the things about immigrants are the way they are now? Why so many gangs. is because their parents couldn't raised them due being busy.

Maya: Since, no one's watching them, they have no one to say no smoking and ,what was refereed as a group is now used as to refereed to group a criminals, gangs.

Laura Wilkerson: Is just a sign-up sheet simple as that.

Dr. Medicine: Worse, that's only when you have money or relatives already here.

Liberty: And then come the prisons: Elise and Angel. At Elise Island, The scenario was far different for "steerage" or third class passengers. These immigrants traveled in crowded and often unsanitary conditions near the bottom of steamships with few amenities, often spending up to two weeks seasick in their bunks during rough Atlantic Ocean crossings.

Upon arrival in New York City, ships would dock at the Hudson or East River piers. First and second class passengers would disembark, pass through Customs at the piers and were free to enter the United States. The steerage and third class passengers were transported from the pier by ferry or barge to Ellis Island where everyone would undergo a medical and legal inspection, including a buttonhole test, where use a buttonhole or hook, to lift your eye-lid to find disease, it was painfully.

Angel Island The first stop on disembarking at the pier was the Administration Building. Men were separated from women and children, then proceeded for medical exams, a humiliating experience for Asians, whose medical practice does not include disrobing before the leering eyes of strangers or being probed and measured by metal calipers. Here, they would also be tested for parasitic infections. Consequences could be severe for failing this test, including hospitalization at their own expense or deportation. After the examinations they were then assigned a detention dormitory and a bunk, where they would await their interrogators, the Board of Special Inquiry.

Circumventing the Chinese Exclusion Act became a first order concern for most immigrants from China, as it allowed only merchants, clergy, diplomats, teachers, students as "exempt" classes to come here. Many Chinese immigrants resorted to buying false identities at great cost, which allowed them to immigrate as either children of exempt classes or children of natives. In 1906, the San Francisco earthquake and fire destroyed municipal records which created an opportunity for the city's Chinese residents to claim that they were born here and therefore were American citizens. As citizens Chinese could bring their children to this country, and on return visits to their ancestral villages, claim new children had been born to them. Some of these were "paper sons" or less frequently "paper daughters" — children on paper only without a direct family connection. These paper children were in effect "slots" which people could sell to allow new immigrants to come to this country.

Laura: So they get alittle harsh sometimes.

Liberty: It gets even worse, In the meantime, immigrants suffered through long waits on Angel Island for these accounts to be taken or to arrive in a world before instantaneous electronic communication. This period could range from several weeks if the testimony was taken locally to several months to years if the applicant was rejected and appealed the decision. The length of stay varied for travelers from other countries; Japanese immigrants held documents provided by their government that sometimes expedited the process of entering the country, and thus, the majority of the detainees were Chinese. Often, one's relatives might be on the other side of the country in New York or Chicago. Wherever they were, until their testimony was taken and corroborated and found its way back to San Francisco, the applicant would languish in detention.

In the end, the complaints of the community and public officials regarding the safety of the Immigration Station proved true when the Administration Building burned to the ground in August 1940. All applicants were relocated to a mainland facility by November. In 1943, Congress finally repealed the Chinese Exclusion Act in consideration of its ally in the Pacific Theater, thus ending 61 years of official Exclusion. But there was a twist: while the repeal finally allowed Chinese to become naturalized citizens at last, it continued to limit immigration from China to a mere 105 people a year until 1965.

Laura: Nonsense, this just nonsense, you guys are just messing with my head, trying to make me like these aliens. Well, you can forget it!

(Liberty's Kids)

Liberty, Aztec, Patrick, & Maya: (Publishing the newspaper article)

Sen. Bernie Sanders: (reads the paper) Looks like she done it again, I just wish more people can be like her.

Uncle Sam: She's just like her mother, Legal or Not. I'm sure she'll the public's mind on immigration, and bring back the American Dream.


	3. It wasn't Just Segregation

Sen. Bernie Sanders: (Making a speech about Liberty's Kids: Print Shop's new article: Legal or Not)

Crowd: (appalling and cheering)

(Liberty's Kids: Print Shop)

Savannah: (Watching TV)

Martin Luther King Jr. (on TV): I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal."

Savannah: What a dream.

Liberty: Martin Luther King Jr. help stop of the two main problems that lead to the Civil Right Moment: Seregatiom, the other is still going on even after the Civil Right Moment had ended.

Savannah: You mean..

Liberty: I wasn't just segregation, In-fact that didn't even started at all, that came much later on.

Savannah: Don't how but, I'm guessing for the look on your face: Immigration.

Liberty: Ding, ding, we have a winner. It all started in the state of Virginia.

(Streets of Virginia)

Liberty: (paid a taxi) Virginia, named after the Spanish queen herself. In the early years both black and white women worked side-by-side in the fields. Black and white men who broke their servant contract were equally punished. All were indentured servants. During their time as servants, they were fed and housed. After that they did what later became to known as "Freedom duties" included a piece of land and supplies, including a gun. Black-skinned or white-skinned, they became free.

A slave could become free by converting to Christianity. The first Virginia colonists did not even think of themselves as "white" or use that word to describe themselves. They saw themselves as Christians or Englishmen, or in terms of their social class. They were nobility, gentry, artisans, or servants.

Savannah: So, how did the "whites" and "color" came in, or better how did slavery came.

Liberty: One of the few recorded histories of an African in America that we can glean from early court records is that of "Antonio the negro," as he was named in the 1625 Virginia census. At this time, English and Colonial law did not define racial slavery; the census calls him not a slave but a "servant." Later, Antonio changed his name to Anthony Johnson, married an African American servant named Mary, and they had four children.

In 1640, the year Johnson purchased his first property, three servants fled a Virginia plantation. Caught and returned to their owner, two had their servitude extended four years. However the one called, John Punch, the third one. He face another more devastating fate. He was sentenced to "serve his said master or his assigns for the time of his natural life." He was made a slave.

Savannah: Whoa.

Liberty: I gets worse. Englishmen believed they had a right to enslave a non-Christian or a captive taken in a just war. Africans and Indians might fit one or both of these definitions. Also, servants moved on, forcing a need for costly replacements; slaves, especially ones you could identify by skin color, could not move on and become free competitors, where it's mostly where "White" and "Color" most started.

In 1641, Massachusetts became the first colony to legally recognize slavery. Other states, such as Virginia, followed. In 1662, Virginia decided all children born in the colony to a slave mother would be enslaved. Slavery was not only a life-long condition; now it could be passed, like skin color, from generation to generation.

Savannah: So, why did you brought me here.

Liberty: Introduced our newest Liberty's Kid, Savannah meet Sayen, our first Native American Liberty's Kids.

Savannah: It's nice to meet you Sayen.

Sayen: Same for you. I hope we can achieve world peace as much you and the other Liberty's Kids.

(Liberty Kid's Print Shop)

Sayen: (Introducing to rest of the Liberty's Kids members)

Liberty: (Printing off her team's latest articles)

Uncle Sam: It Wasn't Just Segregation, indeed it's not.

Uncle Sam:


	4. The Nightmare Act

Aztec: (Getting info on his report) Almost done, then we can head home.

Maya: Aztec look!

Aztec and Maya: (Look at the Dream Act poster)

(Liberty's Kids: Print Shop)

Patrick: Well this is unexpected.

Victoria: I can't believe there actually allowing this to happen.

Maya and Aztec: Liberty!

Liberty: We already know about the Dream Act.

Maya: How?

Patrick: (Turns on the television)

TV: Naomi: Laura Wilkerson has been a virtual loudspeaker, now that's she joins the Dream Act, who knows what she plans, but thanks to the wall separating us from those aliens, no one knows.

Liberty: (Turns off the TV) I do know one thing is sure going happen.

Victoria: What will be that Liberty?

Liberty: What has and will be the country of what we once knew as Mexico gone, and soon will never more.

Patrick: Well on thing is for sure, America is not at all what is was suppose to be.

Aztec: Exactly my brother, what was a country for people all around to be free, is describe as for people who have money that want to be free.

Victoria: All for that money, money, we can't judge people on how much they carrying in there wallet.

Liberty:(On the computer) Nor in 30 mins or on their scholarships, take a look at this.

Patrick: The following is a list of specific requirements one would need in order to qualify for the current version of the DREAM Act...?

Must have entered the United States before the age of 16 (i.e. 15 and younger)?

Must have been present in the United States for at least five (5) consecutive years prior to enactment of the bill?

Must have graduated from a United States high school, or have obtained a GED, or have been accepted into an institution of higher education (i.e. college/university)?

Must be between the ages of 12 and 35 at the time of application?

Must have good moral character?!

Liberty this crazy, how is one going pass that?

Liberty: They're not, just like the prison side of Elise and Angel Island.

Victoria: Oh dear, you don't...

Liberty: What happen the low third-class on Elise and Angel Island, is exactly what the Dream Act is doing.

Aztec: More like the Nightmare Act is back from Elsie and Angel Island, now haunting illegal immigrants.

Patrick: (Laughing)

Aztec: What's so funny.

Patrick: It's kind ironic, don't you think?

Others: What's ironic?

Patrick: That is was my people who brought the idea of Halloween, to honor the ones who passed on, but it seem the thing Halloween is being refer to getting lots and lots of candy.

All: (laughing)

Liberty: Well maybe they'll be surprise if you wrote an article about it.

Patrick: Yeah, maybe I should.

Aztec: Okay, back on topic. If we don't convince the people that what they doing to these "Aliens" is helping anyone I'm sure there be either a Mexico or a USA. If the *aliens*'s countries response is not war.

Liberty: Well from the looks of it, it might as will be, unless the United States stop being all strong and seeing other countries as aliens, and see them as countries again that need their.

Maya: Not with the Terrible Trump as president, right?

Aztec: Or any part of the government.

Liberty: Don't worry George W. Bush signed the Children Solider Protection Act years ago, and Obama still waives.

Patrick: True, but you might want to tell them about that, and the gangs.

Aztec: Either way if you come here or stay there, the chances of surviving is slim.

Victoria: Like your parents, I'm so sorry, you two must have suffer so much.

Aztec: It was worse than you think..

(Flashback starts)

Aztec: Our parents were really poor, a group of gangsters raided their store and took little money which they had. They wanted me to join them, but my father refuse, and pay the ultimate price for his courage, so did mom, they left and burn the only place we call home. We were lucky a policeman pulled us out in a nick of time, Mexican Policemen spend there day and night hunting gang members, when your Uncle Sam came to visit I sought him out, he let us stay here as his apprentice and been working here ever since.

(Flashback ends)

Victoria: I'm sorry, if the people claim that you people are criminals and murders. When your people are been suffered so much more, in so many ways.

Liberty: I'll sure try, but anyway, either way, Mexico won't survive, and so as the Maya and Aztec cultures, or what's left of them after the Spanish took over. The Nightmare Act will make it sure to be.


End file.
